


Love of Fashion

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [43]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Baking, Best Friends, Contests, Cupcakes, Dating, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Family Drama, Protective Parents, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Solar power, enviornment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Marinette is busy designing an avant-garde outfit for a design contest hosted by Adrian's father. She hopes to finally, with the respect of her boyfriend's father. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: one-shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Love of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Miyukey did the picture.

Paris's reputation of true love and flair for fashion never ceased. With numerous budding love affairs. Moreover, scores of individuals anxious to break into the fashion industry? It rightfully remained a city of love and dreams.

Currently, Marinette Dupain-Cheng remained wrapped up in her most recent design. Struggling to design an avant-garde gown for a fashion competition, her boyfriend Adrian's father was holding.

Given it was Gabriel Agreste hosting the competition? That meant her piece of work needed to be top-quality. She yearned-for more then his attention. She desired his respect. She'd scarcely gotten a shred of his respect when she became Adrian's girlfriend. That been hard enough going through so many hoops for the two of them to be allowed to date!

Consulting her sketchbook, she looked again at the gown she was sewing. Currently, she was working with midnight-blue fabric, though she couldn't choose between silk or satin. Checking some other swatches of fabric, trying to choose the right color pallet.

"Hmm, I want something sensational, bold, and makes a statement. The midnight-blue is an excellent base color. However, brighter colors should be used for the rest of the gown," glancing at vivid colors on her worktable.

She examined part of her sketch. Both lepidopterous insects and stain-glass windows inspired the design. The luminous colors were needed to create drapes to hang from the arms, in a sense to imitate wings. "The needlework and placement of the textile on the drapes need to be perfect. Now for the rest of the dress? Should I try to go a little sexy or more modest?" examining her mannequin.

Deciding to use the midnight-blue for the bodice. Though to add a little sex appeal, she makes it low-cut. Adding a touch of transparent quartz to the top would enhance it perfectly. Satisfied with her work, she went to sleep. Luckily it was the weekend, so she'd more time to work on her project. First things first, though. Having breakfast with her parents.

When she arrived downstairs, she found her parents discuss a big order the bakery had received. "I know its quite a lot of work, Tom. Perhaps we should call your father to help us with it?" Sabine suggested to her husband.

Tom seemed a bit hesitant to contact his father Roland about helping them with the order. Marinette, who thought her grandfather had mended his relationship with his son's family, wouldn't mind helping.

"Dad? Is something wrong? Is there a reason you don't want to contact Grandfather?" she inquired as she helped herself to peanut butter toast.

"Morning, sweetheart. How your avant-garde design coming along?" her large father asked her as he kissed her forehead. His daughter beamed at him with so much love in her bright blue eyes.

"It's a work in process, Dad. I'm trying to make up my mind on whether to skirt or go with harem pants to make it more unique. But what were you and Mom talking about?"

"Your father and I've received a large order for cupcakes for a grand opening of a brand-new fashion boutique. The man of affairs requested 300 cupcakes. I'm trying to convince your father asking his father for help would take a load of stress off us."

"Sounds like Mom has the right idea, Dad. Grandfather could really be a big help. Well, I've to call Alya. I need to make sure she's got everything ready for the next class rep meeting.

I also want to check in with Adrian. Maybe he can help me make up my mind for my design. See you two later!" as she kissed both of them and hurried up to her room. She used her computer to do a video chat with her best friend while struggling to figure out her outfit. "Girl, I really think you're overthinking this whole avant-garde look.

It would be best if you stopped stressing out so much. You already know Adrian's dad has a soft spot for you. I'm sure you'll impress him no matter what!" her best friend assured.

"Alya, you know Adrian's dad can't play favorites in the contest. I want to do more then impress him. I want to show my true potential to him. I already feel awkward enough with all the rules he has about me dating his son."

"What do you expect from an overprotective control freak, girlfriend? Though honestly, girl, you are defiantly overthinking this."

"How about we stop talking about my love and future career life and focus on the upcoming class meeting?"

"Alright, you win. So the whole point of the meeting is about helping the community. We need to come up with something big if we're going to help the community!"

"I've already decided we are going to help the environment. I was thinking of us doing a project about helping more businesses use solar power then fossil fuel.

That should help with both the energy crises and climate change."

"Solar panels aren't something kids can get."

"I know, but if we did a presentation with the facts. Plus, demonstrate how clean energy helps the environment, then maybe we can persuade Chloe's dad to order more of them to help Paris became greener."

"Chloe shouldn't have a problem getting her dad to bend to her will. At least she's been much nicer since her mother returned last year."

"Well, having a mother in your life can really help you be a better person. Either way, please get things ready for our presentation to promote solar energy."

"You got it! Good luck with your design! See you later!"

"Bye, Alya!" She then used her computer to set up a new video-chat with her boyfriend.

"Hello, Adrian. How are things going over at your house?" to which the blond looked a little exhausted.

"I just spent two exhausting hours practicing the piano. My dad wouldn't let me go until I played Beethoven's symphony correctly! I so need a break!"

"You sure you can't persuade your dad to let you come over? Or is he still worked up because your mother is in Rome for her new film?"

"You know how paranoid Dad is. I'm barely allowed to attend school. I wish he'd loosen up!"

"Sorry, really I am, Adrian. So can you tell me what the better option is? A floor-length skirt or harem pants?"

"I think you should go with pants. Though make them unique as well."

"Hmm, I could make it slightly transparent while still adding the color patterns. Anything else I should think about?"

"Well, color again is important, but so is versatility. So maybe make sure the pants can fit different body types would be helpful."

"Great idea! I'll call you back later! Hang in there!" as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend.

Working overtime, she was able to get the pants done correctly. They're light turquoise with bits of bright pink, green, and purple here and there. She felt really proud of what she'd done with her outfit.

Now to find the right accessories, hair, and makeup to model it. By the end of the weekend, she figured out everything. She just hoped it is perfect.

Two weeks later, everyone was seated for the contents. She held her breath as she waited for her outfit to come out. When it finally did, she really hopes that it came outright.

The model's hair was dyed a light green with light pink highlights. A few gems glitter under her bright green eyes. The turquoise eye shadow made her eyes pop even more.

The homemade accessories really accented the outfit, making it stand out even more. The bright colors with the darker center really made it unique. Overall it was a very unique and amazing piece of work.

Glancing at Gabriel Agreste, his stoic face made it impossible to judge what he was thinking and feeling. Her anxiety started getting the better of her. Finally, the judges came together.

They thanked everyone who participated and that all of them had great potential. Finally, the winners were called. Starting with third and working their way to first.

Everyone cheered when Marinette won first place! She couldn't stop smiling, knowing she'd achieved her goal of not simply impressing Mr. Agreste but winning his respect.


End file.
